


you can't always get what you want

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Tainted love/Where did our love go? [2]
Category: Overdose (Brazil Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking & Talking, Jealousy, Karyna Ono/Lennon Guitar, Multi, Overdose MTV - Freeform, SapatoPinga, Starry Guitar, Starryguitar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: Danny Starr e Mariana Calçado têm mais em comum do que imaginam.





	you can't always get what you want

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, filhotes de Starry Guitar, tudo certinho?
> 
> Eu amo as interações Danny/Mariana Calçado na série, vejo muito os dois se tornando amigos e tramando mil planos para infernizar a vida do Johnny. 
> 
> Essa história se passa no começo da série, depois do episódio do videoclipe, mas digamos que Karyna e Johnny já estão se entendendo.
> 
> Título da música dos Stones, de mesmo nome. 
> 
> Os personagens pertencem aos maravilhosos da Quase. 
> 
> Enjoy.

\- Yoookooooooooo! - gritou uma voz conhecida no Caverna.

\- Que que você quer agora, Danny? Eu não tô com paciência pra você não. - disse Karyna, irritada.

\- Já até responde pelo nome, aprende rápido mesmo! - o tom de falsa alegria e animação na voz do baixista fez a bartender atirar um trapo sujo na direção dele.

\- Some daqui!

\- Só se prometer sumir da vida do Johnny - foi a resposta.

\- Ciúmes é foda, né Danny? - atacou a bartender, com o máximo de veneno que conseguiu reunir.

\- A prioridade tem que ser a banda, você fica arrastando ele pra esses barzinhos de MPB e acaba com qualquer capacidade criativa que ainda sobre nos dois neurônios dele.

\- Se eu fingir que acredito que não é ciúmes você me deixa em paz?

\- Se você parar de ficar em cima do meu guitarrista eu te deixo em paz.

\- Ele tá te incomodando, Ka? - Mariana Calçado deixou a bolsa sobre o balcão e encarou Danny firmemente.

\- Pelo contrário, ela é quem está me incomodando - respondeu Danny.

Karyna deu um grunhido de impaciência e saiu em direção ao banheiro; Danny se divertiu imaginando que era para chorar.

\- Por que você é tão escroto com ela? A culpa é toda do Johnny. Devia estar brigando com ele - disse Mariana, exasperada.

\- E você acha que não brigo? Tenho que atacar por todos os lados. O que funcionar primeiro - afirmou o baixista.

A cantora o encarou com algo muito semelhante a pena.

\- Olha, eu também sinto um ódio imenso do Johnny por ficar atrás da Karyna, principalmente porque tá funcionando. Mas ela não tem culpa. E você só está machucando todo mundo com essa atitude, inclusive a si mesmo.

\- É agora que a gente se abraça e chora num gesto lindo de solidariedade? O que vem depois, fazer as unhas juntos? 

\- Se você quiser - ela deu de ombros - Eu acho que te faria bem falar sobre isso.

Danny gostava de conversar com Mariana. Sentia nela uma adversária a altura para seu sarcasmo e, apesar de achar as músicas dela um lixo, respeitava a postura dela como artista. 

Talvez gostasse de ter uma amiga com quem conversar, para variar. Não tinha nada a perder. 

\- Só se você pagar pela birita - disse, como se não se importasse com a resposta.

Mariana considerou por alguns segundos. - Feito.

…

O apartamento de Mariana era limpo, arejado e claro; muito diferente da poluição visual agressiva da garagem da Overdose. Os dois estavam jogados no sofá, com os pés sobre uma mesinha de centro que estava coberta por respingos de caipirinha e quartos de limões cortados irregularmente. A TV estava ligada num filme qualquer. 

\- Ele é um babaca, um babaca gostoso... magrelo... descordenado... e idiota - reafirmou Danny, pela nona vez aquela noite, dando um gole direto da garrafa de vodca barata que tinham trazido.

\- O pior de tudo é que eles ficam bonitos juntos - lamentou Mariana - De um jeito heteronormativo, padrãozinho de showbusiness, capa de revista de fofoca. 

\- Eu não queria nada complicado, eu só queria uma banda, dinheiro, fama e pelo menos um namorado decente - o celular de Danny vibrou com uma mensagem de Johnny, perguntando se ele ia aparecer pro ensaio, o que irritou o baixista bêbado - VAI SE FODER FILHO DA PUTAAAAAAAA - e atirou o celular pra longe.

\- Mas vamos falar sério, sério mesmo agora - disse Mariana, levantando as mãos para dar ênfase à importância de suas próximas palavras - A gente devia parar de beber. A gente devia sair e pegar alguém.

\- Eu só quero dormir - resmungou Danny, abraçando a garrafa em suas mãos.

Mariana, que tentava se levantar para dar prosseguimento ao seu plano, suspirou e se largou novamente no sofá, abraçando Danny.

\- Eu queria que a Karyna soubesse o quanto ela é linda e incrível e percebesse que ela merece mais do que um carinha metido a rockstar que não sabe juntar dois acordes. Não precisava nem ficar comigo, podia ser qualquer um que desse valor de verdade pra ela.

\- Ele dá valor demais pra ela, esse é o problema - disse Danny - Tem esse pedestal no centro do cérebro pequeno do Johnny e ele colocou a Karyna bem ali. A gente não tem nem chance.

\- A gente precisa sair dessa - afirmou Mariana.

Os dois suspiraram e ficaram em silêncio. Dormiram sentados no sofá de Mariana, com as janelas abertas, a garrafa de vodca barata entre eles.


End file.
